


自证其罪

by little_monsters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, bottom Ohno
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: All智，少儿不宜，有援交涉及，润智纯爱





	1. Chapter 1

忍国里面的黑皮智，杀人不眨眼真的好性感。简直就是猫咪成精，猎杀之后拿了钱就跑特别特别萌。  
↑错误言论。  
一个AU，内核纯爱的架空故事。灵感来自老交岚babe说的黑化翔，和上目线nino。

润看见那个缩在暗处小东西，穿着黑色的衣服，不是服务生穿得那种颜色鲜艳的和服，但也穿得带着些制服的味道，他皮肤晒得很黑，圆脸，看起来像个在饭店里面负责陪酒的牛郎。  
也许他确实是，因为二宫对着他招手的时候，在指缝里面夹了一张一万元的钞票，然后那个小圆脸就像猫一样从房间角落里面爬过去，动作轻快地靠上去，软软地笑着顺走了钱，然后把烧酒的酒壶捏在手里，兑了冰块，在他动手放乌龙茶的时候，二宫按住了他过分漂亮的手指。  
所以润觉得自己来得不是时候。  
润坐到二宫对面的时候，黑衣服的小可爱已经喝了第二杯。餐厅外面花园的景色很好，但是庭院的布置有点匠气，不过润不是为了度假来的，也就没表现在脸上。  
他不打算离开，只是跪坐着，等着被引荐给樱井大人，那个看起来没什么权欲的职业幕僚，控制着不少正在竞选中的政客。润知道二宫在他看不见的地方抚摸那个陪酒的东西，像是胡乱揉着一只黏人的小狗。  
二宫开始和他闲聊，让他别紧张。  
“樱井老师并不那么严苛，别担心。”  
他们这么说着的时候，樱井被老板娘领进来，谦逊热情的样子像是哪里来的记者，他在二宫身边坐下来之后，看了一眼那个已经喝得微醺的男人，笑得意味深长。于是那个东西从二宫身上爬起来，又退到了房间角落里面。  
润看了一眼那个在角落里面盘着腿打瞌睡的清瘦小东西，而樱井也迟迟不进入正题，不知道是不是自己做错了什么，于是在等着鱼生上桌的时候他一个劲地给二宫使眼色。  
不过之后的事情发展得始料未及，这次拉开门的是个男性服务生，也穿着素色和服，看起来和那些负责处理河豚的料理师傅没什么两样，润这时候索性也懒得再把话题往自己的项目上绕，于是完全放松下来了。  
所以那个服务生忽然从盘子下面抽出刀的时候他甚至没有任何反应，但是眨眼间那个陪酒的小东西就像是忽然醒过来一样，挡在樱井面前，用不知道从哪里抽出来的绳索，缠住了那个“服务生”的脖子，然后把服务生手里的刀扔出去，又飞快地跳到那个比他身材高大不少的服务生身上。  
“我要杀了你！”已经被制服，按在榻榻米上的刺客这么大喊着，眼神凶狠地盯着樱井。  
但是樱井只是哦了一声，用手指轻轻按着自己的嘴唇笑起来，  
“你也不是第一个这么说的。”他看起来并没有那么震惊，甚至没有一点害怕的神色。  
房间里面的骚乱终于把楼下的安保人员惊动了，推开门冲进来。二宫对着他们大喊“慢死了。”，又让那些穿着黑西装的人把行凶的人从那个黑衣服的小个子男人手里带走。  
“关上门！你们懂不懂规矩？”

实话实说，润受到了不少的惊吓，但是又震惊于那个看起来醉意朦胧的东西竟然身手敏捷，而且游刃有余的样子似乎随时都能扯断刚才刺客的脖子。  
“真抱歉。”樱井对着润这么说，另外一只手却揽住了重新坐下来的男人的腰，好像后者真的只是个待价而沽的卖身男孩。  
二宫斜着眼睛冷淡地看着他们，然后站起来到外面去，大概是重新交代了一下对餐点的要求。然后又慢慢地走回来。  
“最近这种事情真是不少，大概有人以为我和最近池袋黑道吞并有关系。”  
樱井接过话题，而润这时候已经不再坚持推进计划了，而是对着那个身手敏捷的神秘小东西充满兴致。所以在那天之后他在车里问了二宫那个男人的事情。  
“哦，”二宫对着他扬起浅色的眼珠，“阿智之前是作为间谍培养的公安，像是忍者一样，不过他现在给我做事，很乖吧？”他这时候停顿了一下，“喜欢吗？项目谈下来就奖励给你。”  
二宫抬起手，轻轻地对着自己的食指吹了气。然后戳了戳润的太阳穴。  
“是吗？”润微微皱着眉，二宫一定捏住了智的什么把柄，不然没有理由这样压榨他，随意的语气像是出借一本少见的古董书，或者…一个奴隶。  
“那个是给他的零花钱，我在他身上花得可比这个多太多了。”二宫知道润因为什么困惑，所以没等他问就解释起来，“不过樱井老师最近迷他迷得厉害，所以你得等一段时间了。”  
润不太喜欢二宫这种谈论一个活生生的人的方式，所以转过头去，看着温泉酒店外面停着的那些黑色suv，还有大门附近种的竹子和出来送客的穿着和服的老板娘。  
他之后的一段时间总是和樱井见面，但是只有二宫在的时候阿智才在附近，润大概摸出点门道，每次阿智被灌得醉醺醺的时候，就会被留给幕僚老师。  
他意识到自己对那个神秘的可爱男人过于上心了，有的时候看见那个穿着黑色的小圆脸就会忍不住屏住呼吸，像是在经常散步的公园里面遇见小野猫一样，想摸摸，又怕他跑掉。  
智在办公室的另外一边盯着他看，抬着脸，小动物一样，他下意识地吞了口水，古怪的紧张感，那时候二宫正好不在房间里面，所以他觉得智有什么话要和他说。  
“眼睛。”智这么说，“松本先生眼睛真漂亮啊。”  
这时候润才意识到他之前似乎没有听过智开口说话，智的声音黏糊糊，没睡醒一样。  
而润在那之后才知道，智似乎对他一见钟情，偷偷跑过来跟他搭话。  
不过二宫回到办公室之后，智又立刻闭上嘴，像是被静音了一样，二宫抬起眼睛看了看他，然后打发去另外一个什么地方取资料。  
“樱井老师算是很完美的人了，可惜不太懂得节制。”二宫忽然这么说起来，托着下巴看自己面前的电脑，“有的时候点到为止的东西不太能满足他。”他这么说着的时候难得露出来有点为难的神色，意有所指。  
“我倒不怕智跑掉，只是…”  
润知道二宫和智不仅仅是单纯的雇主和仆人的关系，他们之间的关系远比这个复杂得多，二宫对智至少在润看来很糟糕，几乎算得上是凌虐压榨了，但是智似乎对他们的关系深信不疑，从来没怀疑过这样是不是哪里不太对劲。  
润有的时候会和二宫还有智一起吃晚餐，在包厢里面喝着黑咖啡的二宫会指使智坐在润身边亲吻他，而润只觉得尴尬，因为他会因为智的靠近心跳加快，智的身材比看上去得还要纤薄，又有点猫背，显得很小，但是手指很长，关节精致，他会因为那样一只手按在他腿上有反应。  
所以润单独找到他。  
智那个时候刚刚从训练场里面出来，头发半干，套着宽大的T恤，他看起来和那些身材高大的训练者格格不入，但是对于间谍来说他长得未免有点太出众了，大概就是因为这个原因没能好好留在体制内。润甚至没有下车，那个小东西对着他的车子远远地停下来，迟疑着，于是润用远光灯闪了他一下，他才慢慢地走过来。  
智拉开车门，把半个身子探进来，像警惕的小动物，不过更像是那种站在街边招揽生意的流莺，只可惜垂下来的领口里面干巴巴的，没什么招揽生意的资本。  
“路过，正好看见你就打个招呼。”  
智看了一眼冷却了很久的车前发动机，明显看穿了润的谎话，但是没戳破，甚至显得有点羞涩。  
“那…松本先生，再回。”  
智慢慢地抽身，像是在等着什么。  
“阿智，”润忽然叫住他，“我不知道你姓什么。”  
“不重要。”  
“什么？”  
“不是什么特殊的名字，松本先生很快就会忘记的。”智这么说的时候忽然笑了一下，露出两颗尖尖小小的虎牙，不太明显。在他抽身离开的时候，润拉住他，  
“你去哪里？我送你。”  
“好。”  
智坐进来的时候，训练场浴室的运动洗发水和之后的淡香水还没完全散开，裹挟着清爽的水汽就挤进狭小的车内空间。  
他们一路上没什么话，智拿着手机发呆，手机上什么应用都没有，他只是盯着看。润在等红灯的时候看着智的侧脸，柔软的圆润脸颊像是幼童或者一只发呆的美短。  
润把车停在智指给他的公寓地下车库里面。新建的公寓，住户还不算多。  
于是他这时候伸手摸了摸智的脸，后者没有躲开，有点困惑地看着他。润没有松手，他们僵持着。  
智的脸颊很暖，羞涩得发烫。然后他们接吻了。几乎是在同时向对方贴上去，轻轻亲了一下，随即润抓着智的后颈，用力地拉向自己。然后深深地吻上去，用上舌头，用力地顶进去。肢体接触之后，就会想要更多。智娇小温暖，骨骼精致，润不想放手，  
“不想让我上去坐坐吗？”  
他捏着智的手臂，骨骼外面的肌肉敏感地绷紧，随即又柔软下来。他想起来这双手臂勒住别人脖子的样子。  
他随时都可以拒绝。他甚至有办法杀掉我再离开。这是他自己的选择。  
润这么对自己说着。  
然后在登上电梯的时候拉住了智的手，这个动作比拥抱更亲密，手指交缠近乎色情。  
智的公寓地方不大，私人物品很少，房间显得空荡荡，厨房桌面上摆着给碗筷控水的架子。  
智拉开碗橱去找杯子。  
“你要喝什么，我这里有红茶，好像还有洋甘菊。”  
但是润从他的冰箱里面拿出来一瓶冷水。  
“就喝这个吧。”  
他从后面抱住了智，手轻轻按住了智的肚子。智转身的时候用手抱住了润的腰。  
“喜欢。”  
智贴着他的胸口，又贴得不那么紧密，有点紧张。所以他摸了智的头发，按在手心下面轻轻摩擦，然后萌生了一点洋洋自得的感觉，因为智说喜欢他。不过转念一想，他又不清楚这是真心话，还是二宫教他对每个人都这么说。  
于是他开始帮着智脱衣服，掀起T恤，然后是宽松得像是瑜伽服一样的运动裤，智紧窄的屁股被包在小一号的深色内裤里面，简直故意带着些情色意味。  
他轻轻地伸手拍了一下，不知道是因为过紧的内裤还是因为智只是因为他心驰神往，小个子的杀手浑身战栗，那条宽松的裤子被踩在脚下。然后润拉住了那条小内裤的边缘拉下来。智藏在衣服里面的皮肤雪白，几乎像是白肚皮的小猫了。  
但是他看起来还是很紧张，紧绷着甚至不知道该把手放在什么地方。  
智可以随意拧断什么人的脖子，如果他想要拒绝的话绝对可以现在逃开。  
润握着智的手腕，之后和他食指交缠。  
智在他怀里脸颊滚烫，害羞的样子像是从来没做过这种事情一样。  
“阿智真可爱。”  
他这么说完之后就把智一把推倒在床上。智低声唔了一下，声音干净，所以意外有些妖艳诱人的味道。  
“我没有…”智忽然这么说，然后伸手去摸自己的床头柜抽屉，润按住他的手，拉开空荡荡的抽屉。只有一盒没拆封的套子。  
“因为从来不在这里做。”  
润有点身心荡漾，大概是因为这句真假不明的表白，“那就都拆开用里面的润滑剂吧。”  
于是润跪起来，脱掉自己的上衣，一只手握住了智的脸。  
“我还不知道你姓什么。”  
他在他上方打开那盒套子，给自己套了一个，然后换了个地方抚摸他，从乳首到肋骨，然后是分块的腹肌和紧绷的臀部，最后握住了柔软的性器。  
他用手指打开他，用牙齿咬开几个套子，挤出里面的润滑剂，涂抹在他自己的手上。智的身体滚烫，抚摸他的敏感的内里。  
“唔…”智用自己的手臂挡住脸，微微发出一点点声音来，把脚分得更开。  
“我叫大野。”  
“是吗，大野智，初次见面，我是松本润。”  
他小声说着，手上的动作也不停下来。  
“好没礼貌啊，阿智…”他把手指抽出来，在智的肚子上抹了两下，“和我说说话。”  
“松本先生。”智这么叫起来的时候，润忽然进入他，有点粗暴，甚至感觉自己没办法深入，他没用手把智完全弄得柔软大张体腔的样子，智大概被他弄得很难受，脸皱起来，却乖乖地吐着气放松自己的身体。  
“我也喜欢阿智。”润这么说着的时候，紧紧抓住智的腰胯，突出的骨头压在手掌下面，小，单薄，而且有力。他用力地进入他，那里面发烫，又把他夹得过紧，几乎让他昏过去。  
润伏下身体，开始亲吻智，然后退出来一点，又狠狠地进入。智一直在吸气，大概是被弄得很疼，又放松不下来，只是下意识地躲，被弄得不停地晃动。  
润不停地摸他，亲吻他的手指和眼角，然后抚弄他的性器，  
“爽到了吗？”  
润不停地问他，揉着他的头发，忽然抽出来，带着点懒散的鼻音，把智从手里放开，“转过去。”  
他这么命令，在身下人转身之后离开摸上光滑的脊背，捏住小而且圆的柔韧臀部落，它们被重新分开的时候，智明显地颤抖了起来，被弄得松软的洞口微微地凸出，润换了一个套子，再一次插进去，智开始叫，弓着背把脸埋进手臂里面。润在那时候看见他腰上的文身，一行花体的字母，带着微微的弧度，在腰窝上面一点点。墨水笔迹细细的。他伸手摸上去的时候智扭动着试着遮住他腰上的文身墨水。  
润感觉自己快到了，因为智不停地乱动，不安分的样子只让他更兴奋。他在高潮的时候抱住智，咬着智微微发凉的耳廓，含糊不清地呻吟出声。然后借着这个姿势翻过身来，把智按在自己身上，握着性器撸动。  
“别…呃…”小个子的杀手一句话都说不出来，他蜷缩双腿，夹住润从后面伸过来的手臂，屁股向后顶着，  
“乖…”润手上的动作一点都没有迟疑，用手指揉着他性器上敏感的神经，然后他毫无征兆地射出来，但是润没有停下来，又用力地握着高潮过后的性器撸动几次。智像是抽搐一样微微颤抖着臀部。  
润亲吻着他的后颈，一下接着一下，用嘴唇触碰，“我可以住下来吗？”  
“嗯。”智简单地答应了一声，润不知道是不是这时候他无论说什么智都会迷迷糊糊地答应下来。 他放开智，揽着智睡了一会儿。醒过来的时候智还在睡，肉肉的脸压在枕头上。润想起来他腰间的文身，于是把薄被拉下去，低下头去看那行小小的字母。  
他用手指摸了一下，那上面写着的是二宫名字的罗马拼音，不算明显，但是足够引人注意。智终于醒过来，对他软软地笑了笑，然后翻身换了个姿势，缩在润身边抱住了枕头。  
于是润这个时候又忍不住去想，二宫到底是怎么控制智的。  
智抱着枕头半睡半醒，发梢贴在润的皮肤上，距离微妙，若即若离，润伸手搂住他，摸他手臂上晒痕交接的地方。


	2. 2

他在那里呆了一个晚上，智去洗澡的时候他用冰箱里面的食物煮了一点汤，配着有点变硬的面包，做了不像样的晚餐。智穿着一件棉质的浴衣，坐在茶几前面发呆，他们之后又做了两次。在洗碗的时候亲吻，抚摸彼此的身体。智的手很漂亮，精致的关节和指甲像艺术品，只是什么都不动地捧着他的性器他就忍不住想要射出来。  
智的嘴唇很软，他把智按在自己腿上，让他吸自己的性器，智不算是特别擅长，但是也说不上是特别笨拙，小而且肉感的口腔紧紧地吸着，像是真的在吮吸冰棒之类的甜食，他拽着智的头发，把他往自己身上按。  
智肉眼可见的开心，笑起来的模样很可爱，真心实意的样子倒是没有他之前见过的那种古朴做作的优美。润把智搂在自己身边，亲他的脸颊。他们没聊太多东西，甚至不触碰任何正经生意的边界，智一直在说他去冲绳钓鱼的事情，有的时候会钓到很奇怪的螃蟹，看起来不太好吃的就扔回海里。润大概听着，感觉智下一秒就要喵喵叫起来，他觉得自己也不会把智放跑的，这样的小东西只适合养在身边。  
不过他们的二人时光很快就结束了，第二天早上的时候，智洗了澡，轻声地换上衣服，亚麻色的衬衫和黑色的外套。  
“我今天有事情要做。”  
小圆脸对着镜子用发胶抓头发，发胶人造香味很重，但是不难闻。润穿着智给他的小一号的浴衣，拿着马克杯喝茶，然后走过去亲吻智的嘴唇，后者没有躲开。  
他很正常确定智喜欢他，各种意义上的，他知道这样的事情不会只发生这么一次，也许智会从二宫身边逃跑，搬来和他在一起。  
不过他那时候头脑一热，低估了事情的复杂程度。  
比如他没想过他会撞见樱井抓着智的手，过分平静的样子，智依旧没睡醒一样，蹲在庭院的池塘栈桥上，趴在栏杆上看池子里面露出头的花鲤鱼。  
他吃醋了，因为他只能和智偷情，而他并不知道是不是自己一厢情愿这么理解的，还是智对每个人都是一样的态度，就像是对所有施主都可怜兮兮地叫的流浪猫一样。  
二宫说智喜欢鲨鱼，那种有牙齿的东西，  
“很像猫吧？”  
二宫这么说的时候隔着窗户看着外面的院子，不知道是不是在看着两个在喂鱼的人，然后他把目光落在房间里面那个空荡荡的水族箱里面。  
“我记得这个东西之前是养海葵的，现在被清掉了，大概樱井老师要给智养鲨鱼看。”  
二宫像是随便说着什么不想干的人的逸事，丝毫不像是在谈论自己的手下——说到这里的时候，润反而更烦躁，因为他依旧不清楚智和二宫的关系，而二宫也总是一副无所谓的样子，把智当成一件物品一样推出去，回收的时候仔细检查，不知道该叫他皮条客还是奴隶主。  
不过这种事情就只有智知道了，小圆脸从池塘回来之后自顾自地找水喝，完全无视坐在暗处盯着电脑屏幕上数据的两个人。但是二宫伸手叫他过来的时候，他又敏感温顺地迅速靠近，微微靠着二宫坐下来，闯进后者的私人空间，智不去看润的脸，只是盯着二宫桌子上扔着的喝了一半的咖啡杯。  
二宫盯着他，然后没有任何理由地捏起智的脸，扇了一巴掌，润几乎被他吓到了。那巴掌打得并不狠，智没有任何反应，愣了一下之后却乖乖地蹭着二宫的手臂。二宫伸手抱住他的肩膀，让他爬下来躺在自己腿上。  
润几乎觉得匪夷所思，他想也许智被洗脑了，或者智只是喜欢这样。  
润在更晚一点的时候撞见了樱井先生和智，小猫一样的智被按在窗户前面，额头一下一下地撞在玻璃上，发出轻轻的咚咚声。他只能听见咚咚的响声。幕僚的手抓着智的头发，而后者迷离地舔着嘴唇，大概又喝醉了。他们离开的时候，智上了二宫的车，他几乎一整天都没找到机会和智说话，智看起来不太好，睡得很死，在后座上缩成一小团。  
二宫笑眯眯地和他道别，而润这时候想起来智身后文身的事情，但是又不太想问，就在他犹豫的时候，二宫一把抓住了他的手臂，  
“松润今天不如跟我一起回去吧。”他这么说的时候意有所指，但是润拒绝了，几乎心灰意冷。他喝了酒，只能等着出租车，他站在潮湿的院子外面，身后是伸出墙头的树篱。

他再见到智就是三天之后了，智给他发了邮件，告诉他去家里等着。他这时候就忘乎所以了，戴着墨镜站在智的小公寓门口，等着主人回家开门。  
智扑上来搂住他的脖子，于是他们顺势接吻。他揉着智的头发，轻轻拍了两下，然后让智开门和他一起走进房间。  
他把手指沿着智的衣服伸进去的时候却被按住了手。他想他大概太着急了，于是不再乱摸，商量他们之后去什么地方吃东西。智一副休息得还不错的样子，摸出一大堆外卖单，一张一张地认真挑选。  
润靠在沙发上飞快地查阅邮件，智切了水果端过来，然后找了个舒服的位置窝在润身边，几乎趴着就能睡着了。润悄悄地摸他，掀开他的衣服，想用手背撩拨他的身体。  
智立刻跳开了，不过润在他逃跑之前掀开衣服看到了里面可怕的伤痕。那些鼓起来肿胀的鞭痕让人看了不舒服。  
“怎么会受伤？”润心里是有数的，二宫不喜欢用暴力手段解决问题，但是大概喜欢通过这样的方式宣誓主权，不过他还是忍不住问出来，希望得到一个别的答案，毕竟他不愿意相信对待自己温柔的二宫学长在这几年间变成了这样一个不太正常的虐待狂。  
智把自己的后背贴在沙发靠背上，润也不敢动他，怕把他弄伤，  
“你看了会不舒服的。”  
智这么解释了一下，不过更像是故意避开话题，然后伸手去抓水果吃，切开的蜜瓜看起来很新鲜，不知道是不是樱井顺手把别人的礼物喂了猫。润沉默着，把手放在智的后颈上，也没有用力，于是智放松下来，靠在他身上，轻轻动着腮，咯吱吱地嚼水果。  
“我带你逃跑吧。”  
润这么说着的时候用手轻轻抓着智的头发。  
“逃到哪里去呢？”智意外没有回避这个问题，而是笑眯眯地抬起眼睛来，终于从外卖单里挑出来两家想吃的。  
二宫是个很厉害的角色，手里的链子牵得很紧，智甚至没有任何想要反抗逃跑的念头，而润被他这么一问也愣住了，他不知道自己能把智送到什么地方去，即便是他们现在维持着的这种情人的状态，大概也是因为二宫不愿意深究，勉强装作不知情而已。  
智把那两张外卖单递给润，然后问他要选什么，而他已经没有了胃口。他又一次掀起来智的上衣，看见智单薄的背上布满结了痂，肿胀的鞭痕，破开的伤口周围被碘酒处理过。  
“这到底是…”  
“工作。”智声音没有一点起伏，只是默默地拉下来自己的衣服，“格斗输了的人是有惩罚的，nino不太喜欢看到我输，可是我已经不那么年轻了。”  
智把脸再一次埋进润怀里，而润想到他用绳子勒住那个试图杀死樱井的刺客脖子的凶狠模样。  
“不过这段时间我可以一直休息哦，松本先生。”  
智忽然伸出手，慢慢地缠上润的脖子，然后润不受控制地硬了。智的身体很热，背上的伤口肿胀滚烫，他还没痊愈，因为疼痛一阵一阵地紧绷着，润不停地摸他的大腿和屁股，但是还是忍住了。  
“我不会弄伤你的。”  
他这么说的时候却被按住了双腿之间。  
“松本先生不喜欢我了？”  
那双手。  
润吞了吞口水，盯着看，然后松开手，让智抚摸他。小圆脸低着头，慢慢地用手指和掌心蹭着他硬得厉害的性器。  
“怎么会？”  
他脱口而出，伸出颤抖的手去抚摸智的脖子，“我好喜欢阿智，可是我不知道怎么拯救你。”  
他被智用手弄出来，然后在沙发上睡了一小会儿。智不知道跑到哪里去了，他醒过来的起身去找智的时候中餐外卖已经送到了，智没有等他，已经趴在电视前面吃起来，猫着背盯着电视上的探索纪录片，讲水母的种类和繁殖。  
于是他从后面小心地抱住他，尽量不碰到伤口，他几乎想要一直这么下去。

樱井是个挑剔的人，有的时候有点极端，对不太熟悉的人疏离，高傲而且挑剔，勉强保持礼貌。二宫把智推出去的时候，智多少有点抗拒，但是软软地笑了笑。问题在樱井，名字后面加了老师这样的称谓倒是让这个幕僚显得更恐怖了。  
润等在房间外面的时候，智在里面帮樱井捏肩膀，他们之间只隔着一层薄薄的屏风，大概里面的人不知道他已经等在外面了。  
他听见笑声，然后是智软而且模糊不清的辩解。  
“在锻炼…很累…没去钓鱼。”  
他呆了一会儿之后站起来，走到他身后的那个鱼缸前面，那里面只有水和装好的沙子，过滤器在运转，里面却还没有鱼。  
他盯着放在鱼缸最下面的装饰小房子，听着身后房间里面的声音。他甚至不知道樱井是不是故意弄出动静来的。  
他本来想离开主屋，到外面去找二宫——既然智在这里，大概也是二宫带来的。但是他鬼使神差地留下来了，背对着房门，躲在阴暗的走廊里面，盯着水族箱。  
“翔君…”他听见智这么说，“最喜欢你了。”  
然后又是幕僚肆无忌惮的笑声，樱井总是这样，笑得很爽朗的样子，又戛然而止，换上一副阴险的笑意，压低声音用低沉的嗓音说话，然后一副认真的样子微微偏头听人讲话。  
然后润听见智有点过分清爽的笑声，不知道里面的两个人在闹什么。于是他在自己崩溃之前跑掉了，在门口穿好鞋开始往外走的时候刚好撞上二宫和幕僚的助理。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虐，以及阿智逃跑了

一些谜之题外话，我最近看了last hope，其实爱拔没有黑化嘛！！！！！虽然大兔子在那里面很帅。  
3.  
“我可帮你编了理由缺席的借口。”  
二宫坐在他对面的时候这么说着，揉着自己的脸，“为了这个项目我很久没睡好觉了，每天都在接电话。”  
但是润心里很乱。对于他来说，现在的情况已经变得太过复杂。他开始把气撒在智身上，轻浮如野猫一样的男人。对谁都能随便地说出爱和喜欢。润觉得自己没办法拯救任何人，所以现在反而冷静下来，他那天之后就逼迫自己不再联系智。那个小东西给他发过几封邮件，但是没打电话，不过他想，如果自己真的接到电话的话说不定一瞬间就会心软，但是现在他大概已经放弃了，又变回之前冷漠的生意人模样。  
只是他现在还不能万全冷静下来，多少有点恶意的嫉妒，不过更多的是不甘心，还有一知半解的困惑，他万全不了解智，甚至不了解他和二宫的关系，错综复杂的关系让他本能地感觉到危险。  
“好啦，我知道你生气了。”二宫继续说下去，可能自己的脸色真的不好看，“我之前答应过你的事情…”  
二宫正好坐在阳光下面，褐色的眼球从眼底泛出红色的光，很漂亮，也很古怪。然后他打了个响指，对着半开的酒店套房房门挥了挥手。  
然后智走了出来，一如既往慢吞吞的样子，穿着黑色的衣服，显得更瘦小。他有点不情愿的样子，但是二宫对他黑着脸，懒散地勾着手指，他又快步走过来，站在离他们不远的地方，猫着背，但是身体崩得紧紧的。  
“我之前答应过了…今天把法律团队的事情交给我，让阿智陪你放假吧。”  
二宫默默地站起来，走到智身边的时候，无声地盯着智看了一会儿，然后伸出手指推了智一把。于是那个迷迷糊糊的小杀手可怜兮兮地往润身边走，几乎要哭出来。  
二宫就那么离开了，但是润知道他在这间酒店的三层租了商务会议室，所以大概第二天早上的时候就会把智带走。  
润勉强笑了笑。  
他有点不能接受这件事情，智是个自愿的性贿赂玩具，而他不明白为什么智不逃跑。  
“你不喜欢我了。”智说得很直白，几乎缩成一团，“松润觉得我很糟糕吧。”  
他想说不是这样的，却忍不住回答了是，“你对所有人都这样吧？”  
他轻轻摸了摸自己的下巴，然后站起来，很可笑的是智明明可以徒手杀死一个人，却吓得往后缩。  
“你今天哪里都不能去吧？”润这么说着，然后捏住了智的脸，“我们好好谈谈。”  
然后智对着他软软地笑了笑，试着伸手去搂住他的腰，讨好着试图回避这个问题。但是他把智从自己身上一把推开。小圆脸怔住了，很受伤的样子，似乎觉得自己逃不掉这件事了，于是一言不发地拉开了距离。  
润瞪着他看了一会儿，径直往门口的衣帽间走过去，他把外套挂在那里，这样没有意义，他准备放弃了，不然这样下去对任何人都没好处。更何况他不知道为什么自己也会陷进来，被二宫逼迫着休假，稍不留神就被那个面目阴森的小个子骗到手心里，像是把玩棋子一样控制住。他得在自己被套上项圈之前离开。  
智抬着头看他，眉毛皱在一起，泫然欲泣的样子让润几乎没办法走出房间，于是他攥着自己的外套，手放在门把手上的时候回头了，  
“我要把你还回去了，如果你想谈谈的话再找我。”  
他这么说着，智从他坐着的沙发一边爬到了离他更近的一边，然后一颗眼泪从智脸颊上滑落下来，砸在地板上。  
“别…”智的声音黏腻，“松润想知道什么…”  
啊，润吞咽了一下，他想他大概逃不掉了，他再一次沦陷了，然后把智抓进怀里，紧紧抱住，  
“别哭了。”他这么说，“别哭了。”  
他用拇指飞快地蹭掉智脸上的眼泪，但是很快又有新的流下来，智的眼眶变成了粉色，而他恍惚着觉得智哭起来特别可爱，那种让人心脏一紧的可爱。于是他只能轻轻拍着智的肩膀，让他趴在自己肩膀上哭。  
然后他问了那个文身的事情。智掀起衣服来给他看长时间不见光的皮肤和蓝黑色的墨水图案。他伸手去摸，有字迹的皮肤有点粗糙。  
“nino…我不能离开nino。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不知道…nino一直在照顾我，我什么都做不好，我没有工作，也没有…没有朋友，姐姐已经很久不和我联系了…只有nino…”智双手搭在润的肩膀上，这时候忽然警惕地四下观望，“我们这样不好吗？”  
智微微嘟着嘴，对着润的脖子说话，但是润能感觉到自己手掌下面紧绷的肌肉，智在害怕，甚至在他怀里打了一个寒战。润对这个回答并不满意，他很清楚智的回答不太正常，甚至有点病态。  
“别这么说，你不是那样的，你很厉害。”  
润在这时候已经不忍心逼问他和樱井的事情了，而智抱着他，逃避问题，用手指轻轻卷着他的发梢，于是他继续说下去，“阿智，我带你离开nino吧？我会照顾你的。”  
智忽然从他身上挣开，拉开距离，然后又焦躁地逃跑了，却也不离开房间，只是跳上了另外一张沙发。  
“不要。”智回答得很坚决，“我不要。”  
智又哭了一会儿，拒绝让润碰他，甩开润伸过来的手，却接受了后者给他倒的酒。智喝了半瓶雪莉酒，耳朵变得很红，醉了之后化成了软软的一滩，轻轻地笑着，对着润伸出手，却在润摸他头发的时候一巴掌扇在润手臂上。  
润把他哄着弄上床去，之后就已经精疲力尽了，于是在浴室里面洗了澡，出来之后也睡了，床很大，而智抱着枕头只占了小小的一块地方，他闻着智身上的酒气和运动香水的味道，也不知道自己什么时候睡着的。他是被二宫的电话吵醒的，后知后觉地想到自己应该把隐形眼镜摘下来再睡，但是他完全醒来的时候阿智却不见了。  
他本来以为智醒来之后跑到别处去吃东西或者玩手机。但是他出来之后发现智根本不在那里，隐隐感觉有些不安。  
他从楼下游泳池回来的时候，二宫也已经回来了，脸色却不太好，阴森森的模样让人觉得不太舒服，毕竟他平时就总是一副阴沉的样子。  
不过他把滴水的泳衣扔进浴室里再出来，发现房间里面不止二宫一个人。有个清瘦的高个子男人从后面晃出来，却拖着不知道从哪里跑回来的小圆脸。  
润一时间不知道他们在搞什么名堂。于是抱着手臂看着他们，智依旧气鼓鼓的模样，坐在地毯上，垂着眼睑，但是润看出他挨了打，关节破了在流血，像是被逋兽夹抓住的小动物。二宫把手伸过去摸智的头发，但是被他躲开了，狠狠地偏了头，然后二宫走近一点，抓住他的头发，狠狠地扇了一巴掌。智小声地发出一声呻吟。二宫还想再动手的时候，那个高个子的男人挡住了他，  
“够了，小和。”  
润忽然觉得这个高个子看起来有点眼熟，他应该是在什么地方见过这个人的。  
那个高个子把智往自己身上拉了一把，他看起来很瘦，力气却很大，智几乎整个人都被他提起来了。捂着自己的肋侧，大概那里受伤了。而润这时候发现他手腕上有被绑过的痕迹，在他睡着又去了泳池的这几个小时里面似乎发生了太多的事情。  
“算了，我晚点再处理他。”二宫挥了挥手，然后看着那个高个子把智连拖带抱地拎出去。  
润开始感觉紧张，但是还是抱着手臂看着忽然笑眯眯的二宫，二宫忽然变得很吓人，他甚至一瞬间理解为什么智没办法从二宫身边逃走。  
“如果不是你在这里一头雾水的样子，我都会怀疑是你把他拐跑了。”二宫停顿了一下，“这样的事情很多，尤其是阿智更年轻一点的时候，好多人入戏太深，总想着把他当成是落难的少女，想试着当英雄。”  
润什么都没说，二宫微微眯着眼睛，盯着他看了一会儿，  
“我会补偿你的。”小个子的男人坐到了润旁边，神色缓和了一点，但是带着那种让人不太舒服的压迫感。  
“嗯？”  
“大叔逃跑了吧？我下次会让他乖乖地陪你的。”  
“也不是…”  
“你跟他说了什么，他跑到海边去了，带着护照，如果不是小雅在那里有眼线的话，他大概已经坐船跑到别处去，过不了多久就会在世界的另外一边消失不见，像小妖精一样，必须装在罐子里面才行。”  
润这次没有迟疑，直接回答了问题，  
“我只是问了他身上文身的事情。”  
二宫无意识地抬起了下巴，像是被戳中痛处一样，但是没做出什么明显的反应来，只是轻轻地把手搭在了润的手臂上，  
“我从来没有强迫他做任何事情。说起来，樱井老师也问过同样的问题。”他忽然抓紧了润的手臂，“你想知道我是怎么回答的吗？”  
润下意识地屏住呼吸，他不知道自己是不是把畏缩表现在脸上了，  
但是二宫忽然捧着脸，大声地说，  
“不告诉你！”  
二宫长了一张很可爱的脸，显得像个十几岁的小孩，但是他眼睛里面没有一点点笑意，“今天真是抱歉，没想到大叔最近这么不听话，下次把他绑起来送来好了，明明和樱井老师在一起就很好，是因为不喜欢松润还是…”他抬起眼睛盯着润，“还是爱上了？”  
润在这个时候竟然想要落荒而逃，但是二宫忽然站起来，往门外走，  
“今天到此为止吧，我和法务开完会了，换衣服回去，明天…后天再见哦，J。”  
润坐在沙发上，直到二宫把门关上才长长地舒了一口气。


	4. 山组番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山组是如何搞到一起的

“打不开门。”  
樱井站在外面，开始发牢骚，  
“我买来的点心里面可没有放干冰袋子啊，回银座取一趟吧，要不想办法在附近买点。”  
“如果不嫌弃的话，请让我试试。”  
那个被二宫派来的小圆脸垂下眼睛，他其实长得很好看，也不太说话，有点花瓶的样子，最近在自己周围乱晃，也有点碍手碍脚。但是樱井记得他叫大野。  
然后大野蹲下来，从背包里面拿出几个小工具，脸靠近门锁。樱井依旧烦躁地用手里的纸袋子扇风，助理没完没了絮絮叨叨地道歉的时候，内部的警报开始响起来，很刺耳，而大野拉开了门。  
“请进。”  
樱井进门输了密码，关掉了警报。  
“你很厉害嘛。”樱井多看了他几眼，那个小圆脸对他笑了笑，像个小动物一样，然后又晃到窗户旁边去检查。  
他把点心拿出来之后，又把大野叫过来，  
“你是二宫的朋友吗？”  
“不算是呢。”  
然后他把点心推过去，覆盆子口味的湿海绵蛋糕，智迟疑了一下，说了一句失礼了，就坐下来开始切蛋糕吃。  
“你之前是做什么的？”  
“公安。”  
“真的吗？”  
“是。”  
智把用过的叉子放回盘子上，“很甜。”  
他盯着智的手指，骨节分明而且有力。智依旧不明所以地到处乱晃，像是一副要迷路的样子，需要什么人把他领回正确的地方才行。  
智看起来不是很可靠，软，而且说话不明所以，但也只是看上去是那样的而已，他经常在助理没反应过来的时候就已经给樱井送来想要的东西。小动物一样的智帮他揪出议员候选人团队里面的泄密者之后，他开始对智刮目相看。  
“大野先生真的很厉害啊。”  
智每次都软软地笑笑，表现出很受用的样子但是并不太说话。  
他看着智在自己厨房里面洗杯子，一个一个地洗干净之后，又擦干净摆好。  
竞选议员来拜访的时候房间里面总是被弄得很乱，一般都是学生和助理来处理这些文件，智不太动那些纸质的东西，就经常会把杯子洗干净收起来。樱井觉得他有点洁癖，喜欢看桌子空荡荡的样子。不过智大部分时间都只是坐在房间的角落里面，保证樱井在自己的视线之内。  
二宫偶尔会让智搭车回去。  
樱井悄悄查过智的底细，履历很干净，本来在公安接受训练，之后做了文员，教新生，之后转职去了警视厅，在刚刚稳定下来不久就辞职在安保公司挂了名字。樱井问了助理他们付给智的工资，但是助理回复说大野先生的工资是二宫负责，算是一份人情。  
人情。  
樱井摸了摸自己的下巴，这时候智已经把那些杯子摆好了，又重新取出茶壶来，准备泡红茶。  
二宫再一次来的时候正好赶上他们在聊天。长了一张阴森森小狗脸的二宫沉着脸，把他吓了一跳，智一如既往没什么太大的反应，慢慢地站起来，微微弯了弯腰，算是道别行礼，像只猫一样走着斜线从房间里面出去。  
他本来想和二宫寒暄两句，不过后者坐下来，用手转着智刚刚用过的茶杯，然后慢慢地说，  
“今天让阿智留下来陪您吧。”  
樱井抬起眼睛来，盯着他看了一会儿，然后微微地歪了歪头，  
“这是什么意思？”  
他明知故问，甚至控制不住自己脸上的笑意，下意识地按住自己的嘴唇。然后二宫立刻站起来，几乎是迅速跑出去。  
而樱井一瞬间竟然舒了一口气，但是过了一会儿智又回来了。  
站在门边犹豫着，然后爬下来，他慢慢爬过来的样子特别像小心翼翼的猫咪，一本正经而且过分卖力地靠近樱井，最后慢慢伸出手，在幕僚的手臂上轻轻地抓了一下。樱井想也许智只是想拍拍他的肩膀，只可惜智每次碰到别人的时候都犹豫着轻轻捏一下才会把手拿开，像是无意识的勾引一样。  
他向后退了一点点，于是智又靠近了一点，伸出手，他就借着这个机会捏住了智的手，智的手很小，骨节分明，但是很柔韧，可以抓在手里。  
“大野先生回来了？”  
智被他抓在手里的时候打了个冷战，但是没拒绝他。于是樱井站起来，对着智伸出手，把他带到楼上的卧室去。  
智跟在他身后，脚步显得有点凌乱，没有平时那种轻盈安静的感觉。智跪坐在床上，忽然抬起脸，然后对着他伸出双臂，想要个拥抱一样。但是樱井把手伸到智腰间，抓着他衣服的下摆，把那件衣服脱下来，智看上去相当单薄，骨架也小，身上没有什么特别肉欲丰满的地方，甚至乳头也小小的缩在一起，就像是故意的去掉肉体上性别特征的玩偶一样。智还是看着他，这次把手放在了腿上，但是没迟疑太久，就微微抬起臀部，把裤子解开，褪下去，然后把腿抽出来。  
樱井这时候解决了自己的衣服，然后摸了摸智软软的脸，  
“智君为什么回来了呢？”  
智没有回答，而他知道答案，但是他喜欢智什么都不说的样子，暖烘烘，温柔而且安静。智把脸埋进樱井的肩膀，然后抱上来。樱井其实只想抱抱他，像是在夜总会和漂亮懂事的妈妈们聊聊天那样，但是他看见智背上的淤青的时候忽然硬了，肩膀上黑色紫色相间的严重淤青，还有屁股上横向延展开的鞭痕，颜色都变得很深，屁股上那些痕迹已经散开一些了，边缘开始发青。他不想承认他因为这些显得有点脏的痕迹被唤起了，但是他没办法说谎，只是轻轻地捏着智放松下来，柔软的手臂，然后用手轻轻拂过那些深色的痕迹。  
智抖了抖，轻轻地张开嘴唇对着他的脖子吹气，然后他忽然把持不住了，捏着智的下巴吻上去。智的嘴唇很柔软，微微张开，滑溜溜的舌尖轻轻舔了一下嘴角。  
“喜欢？”  
智还是没有说话，于是樱井让他转过身去，把那些粗暴恐怖的淤伤暴露在他面前。  
他把脸贴在智的背上等了一会儿，感觉到后者血液在血管里面沸腾，伤口肿胀滚烫地贴在他脸上。一个不需要他动手就伤痕累累的漂亮小动物。  
智在他把手指伸进来的时候还是一声不吭，手指攥紧床单，他把指尖轻轻往下勾的时候，智开始乱摸，伸出手去抓了枕头抱在自己怀里。他觉得自己找对地方了，于是把手拿出来，换成了性器。  
智短短地尖叫了一声。  
“疼吗？”  
他这么问，压低声音，同时把手指陷进可怕的淤伤，他被一瞬间夹紧，智把他绞的非常紧，发出小猫叫唤一样的呻吟，他甚至觉得自己坚持不住了，快感太强烈，而他很久没做过了。智向前蹭着，试着逃跑，樱井伸手按住他的肩膀，于是他就乖乖地在原处蜷缩身体了。  
“很疼。”智的声音很干净，委屈得像小朋友，但是黏糊糊得几乎听不清楚。  
“但是你也很爽吧？”樱井把手伸到下面，用双手裹住小小的臀部，骨盆后面的臀部也瘦瘦的，只有鼓起来的柔软肌肉，伤痕和性爱让智整个人都发烫了。他用力地挺动腰胯，然后射进去。  
他在高潮过后压在智身上，智背上的骨骼突出，不是很舒服，但是非常温暖。他动手摸他就能感觉到智因为疼痛抽搐着夹紧，然后又是一阵含糊不清的呻吟。  
他过了一会儿，等自己完全软下来才慢慢抽出来，智忽然敏捷地把腿抽回来，然后侧躺着缩成一团，因为碰到伤处整张脸都皱在一起了。樱井伸出手拽住了智的脚踝。在智手脚并用地挣扎的时候把他拉回自己身边。  
智没有再用力抗拒，反而伸出手抱住了樱井的头，  
“翔君，真的很疼。”  
但是樱井睁开眼睛，什么都没说，只是伸出舌头来舔了一下贴在脸上汗湿的皮肤。


	5. 正文四

4.  
润想起来小雅到底是谁了。  
他甚至不需要太花时间去回忆，在网络上就能轻松搜索到相叶雅纪的名字，警视厅厅长的儿子，生在警察世家里面，本来去念了医学院，但是在大学的法医中心实习之后又考入了警察系统，在搜查二课工作，调查有组织犯罪，是完全意义上的精英，不过这样看来，小雅在各处都有眼线也不足为奇了。  
三天之后，润见到了小雅。  
他并不是故意去找小雅打听情况的，他本来只想试试看能不能在智经常去的那间训练馆碰到智或者智的熟人。那是他第一次走进去，以前他都是在停车场等着智，买一点饮料，智喜欢喝水果味道的无气泡水，他发现那里那里有不少面目不善的搏击爱好者，拳击手的耳朵上有开裂又愈合的职业伤。格斗台下面还有几个肌肉遒劲，染了金发的黑道。他甚至没想到他会在那里看到小雅。  
小雅靠在拳击台的绳子边上，仔细地往手上缠绷带，没穿上衣，露出精壮的上身，他身上也有不少像智身上的那种瘀伤，但是显然只是搏击训练留下来的伤痕，没有那种不正常的单方面施暴的痕迹。润环顾四周，压低了自己的帽子，那间训练馆的楼上是个普通的健身房，所以润不用担心他来这里的目的被二宫知道。  
润想快速离开的时候，小雅从拳击台上跳下来，飞快地追上来，像只大型犬一样，热情又讨人喜欢的样子。  
“你是来找阿智的吧？”  
小雅说话的语气好像之前什么都没发生过一样，润甚至感觉困惑，欲言又止，但是小雅像是什么都没意识到一样继续说下去，  
“他今天有工作，樱井老师在外面有活动，所以他去做安保了。”  
润听见那个名字的瞬间冷冰冰地笑了笑，但是没多说什么。  
小雅还是微微地笑着，有点尴尬的样子，小心地卷着手上的绷带，于是润走近一点，近到可以闻到他洗发水的味道。  
“去喝一杯吧，咖啡，猕猴桃汁？”  
小雅看上去万全不设防，然后点了点头，去更衣室换了衣服出来。他的衣服看起来也不那么像点电影里面的硬汉警察，衣服上甚至没有烟味，清爽的模样很像是从校园爱情剧里面跑出来的医生。  
但是小雅像是忽然改了主意，拉住他提议，“我们去泡个温泉？”  
小雅的眼睛很漂亮，黑色的瞳孔大得过分，他看起来一副温柔而且脑子不算灵光的样子，但是润觉得他比看起来更聪明，也比看起来得更吓人。  
小雅躺在温泉里面的时候显得软绵绵的，把毛巾盖在脸上，“呃，这样就好了。”他笑起来，趴在池子旁边盯着润，“我得保证你没带任何录音设备。”他捋了捋头发，“你想问阿智的事情吧？”  
润不知道自己是不是表现得过于急不可耐了，在水下交叉双手，伸展了一下。  
“比起阿智的事情我更好奇nino的事情。”  
“nino是我弟弟。”小雅没有一点隐瞒的意思，很坦然地说出来，“他是妈妈和爸爸再婚的时候带过来的孩子，我们见面的时候他已经10岁了。”然后小雅笑起来，“父亲其实更喜欢他，因为小和很聪明，至少比我聪明得多，可惜他念了犯罪学，中途没兴致了就辍学出来开了他现在这家公司，很奇怪吧。”  
他继续说下去，润清楚二宫可以这样不计后果地控制阿智，大概会有这样的身世背景，但是他一次都没听二宫提起来过，  
“小和就是这样的人，他有段时间接触了不少黑道，这…其实，在我刚刚开始工作的时候他试着照顾我，为了帮我建立在那边的关系网，但是他陷得有点深，到最后父亲不得不动手切断了他和那些人的关系，然后阿智就在那里了。”  
润觉得他省略了一些内容，于是追问下去，  
“他为什么会遇上nino？”  
他好奇那个文身的来源，而他甚至希望自己得到的答案是阿智是自愿的，他希望智在欺骗自己，甚至希望智和二宫是自愿在一起，合伙出来骗人，这样他就能放心地把这件事放开，然后躲得远远的。  
“其实…其实我不应该把阿智介绍给小和的。”小雅脸上露出点阴暗的神色，“但是阿智需要一颗心脏。”  
小雅说智的姐姐有很严重的心脏病，从二十几岁开始就一直断断续续地发病，终于在30岁的时候到了不得不更换器官的地步。智和姐姐的血型不一样，而那时候二宫恰好有一些不太正当的渠道接触到器官走私。  
“小和本来是不会做这种事情的，但是他见过阿智之后就有点…做了很多越界的事情，不管怎么说，我听说那之后不久阿智的姐姐就接受了手术，然后被转到了北海道的疗养院。但是他最后不太好抽身，于是父亲出手处理了小和手上的生意。”  
他继续说下去。  
“他很喜欢阿智，我觉得他以前没有这么喜欢过这样一个人，父亲觉得是阿智引诱了小和，于是想办法把他调走，但是阿智很快就辞职了，那之后小和就把他留在自己身边了。小和帮他找到那颗配型成功的心脏有一个要求，就是要阿智为他工作。”  
“我和父亲都弄错了关系，小和才是把阿智骗到陷阱里面的那个人。因为这件事小和还有父亲也闹翻了，我不知道怎么办才好，因为那时候阿智和小和看起来只是普通的情侣，平时黏在一起，你知道那种。”  
小雅最后停下来，深呼吸了一次才继续说下去，“小和一直是那样的人，如果硬要说，是抓到猎物不会杀掉，但是会好好养起来的人，可是…可是大概是阿智从来不拒绝他吧，现在就变成这样了。”  
润感觉有点头晕，一半是因为愤怒，  
“你很早之前就知道这件事吧？”  
“…是的。”  
“阿智后来逃跑过吧？是你把他抓回nino身边的。”  
小雅没有否认，脸上的笑意消失了，却依旧是一副温柔的模样，  
“他是我弟弟，我不能让这种事情变成丑闻。”但是他停顿了一下，“如果你没办法把阿智带走，就不要碰他了，小和如果想要什么的话我没办法拒绝他。”  
小雅说完之后就站起来，带起了一大片水花，然后头也不回地离开了。  
润在那之后飞快地掏出手机给阿智打了电话，然后很快就接通了，  
“阿智，你听我说，我会带你走的，我绝对不会放弃你。”  
他说完之后电话那头却停顿了一阵，然后传来了一阵有点尖尖的笑声，  
“大叔真受欢迎啊，呵呵呵呵呵呵呵，润说他爱你，来和他说几句话？不要…？现在又不要了？”  
润一时间竟然忘记呼吸，甚至感觉不到自己的心跳，然后他听见摔东西的声音。  
“你别碰他。”  
“这句话应该我来说吧？大叔刚才说他不喜欢你了，怎么办？我再给你找个更年轻可爱的男孩子吧，毕竟我家大叔有的时候很任性。”  
“阿智！”  
他大声地喊出来，不知道二宫是不是在用免提，但是他只希望智能听见自己的声音，  
“我不会放弃你的——听到了——”  
二宫在另外一边挂掉了电话。  
那天晚上的时候他才意识到二宫的手段，二宫大概是真的有了点古怪的危机感，隔着电话线就能轻易地恐吓他，但是他现在又开始担心智因为他的一通电话会被变本加厉地虐待，于是焦躁地睡不着觉，本来他考虑报警或者请律师出面，但是小雅的自白打消了他的这个念头。他现在已经不知道自己应该怎么办才好了。


	6. 宫大番外（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实这章应该算是恋爱循环。番外写上瘾，下回还是番外

阿智长得一点都不英俊。  
nino这么觉得，倒不是说他长得不漂亮，漂亮是一回事，但是阿智没有那种英气十足的感觉，软绵绵的，嘴唇粉嫩，眼角上翘。那算是什么呢，一张祸水脸，他越来越着迷，阿智笑着露出小虎牙的时候他已经陷得太深了。  
在小雅把阿智介绍来的他本来是盘算着捞一笔的，但是他发现自己做不到，阿智看着他，几乎要哭出来。  
“我什么都愿意做。”他伸出手悄悄地在nino身上碰了一下，若即若离地像是小猫伸出爪子，却没有亮出指甲。  
nino摸着下巴说自己要考虑一下，但是阿智离开之后他心脏就一直紧紧地攒在一起，他几乎没办法安静地坐下来，阿智像是吸附在他脑子的沟壑里面一样，分开时间越久，阿智的细节就浮现得越清楚。阿智看起来像个神秘的小动物，甜美娇弱的脸和有力的纠结的身体，一个忧伤到甜蜜的东西。  
“只要你能救我姐姐，我什么都愿意做。”  
nino点了点头，然后他履行了诺言。他不知道那颗心脏是不是从什么欠了钱的人或者是罪大恶极的杀人犯身体里面取出来的，他只知道拿了钱的医生说那是一颗难得配型成功，而且非常健康的心脏。  
手术很成功，但是不知道几年之后会不会有排异并发症。nino在病房的走廊里面看过那个漂亮的女人一眼——换句话说是个曾经很漂亮的憔悴女人，他想那个女人大概只靠本能的求生欲来生存，如果是他的话，也许不会愿意插着管子可怜兮兮地等待一颗器官。  
阿智一厢情愿地坚持，大概只给姐姐带来更多的压力。  
nino侧着脸看着阿智趴在醒过来的姐姐床边，然后觉得自己没有资格来评论这件事情，他交往过的男人和女人都说他缺少什么东西，温柔可爱，但是缺少某种…正常人应该有的感觉。所以他想也许自己才是需要一颗心脏的人。  
阿智看起来很开心，看着他的眼睛对他说，“我最喜欢nino了。”  
他停顿了一下，忽然伸手抓住了阿智垂在身侧的，骨感漂亮的手指，  
“你说你什么都愿意做。”  
阿智点了点头，放松下来。  
“我愿意。”  
他没办法把阿智关起来，阿智像只野猫一样，忽然出现，或者忽然消失，有的时候还会挂他电话。他晚上坐在沙发前面打游戏的时候，阿智会轻飘飘地晃进来，脖子晒伤了，拎着塑料箱子，冰块上面是几条新鲜的鱼。nino很讨厌腥味。但是阿智还是占用了他不怎么使用的厨房，给他做完全煮熟了的鱼，然后自己像只野生动物一样把猎物生吞活剥。  
nino不太挑剔，只要是完全熟了的东西，他大概都会吃的。  
然后阿智会帮他收拾房间，把烘干的衣服叠整齐，换床单，再把用过的浴巾扔进洗衣机里面。nino看着他转来转去的样子，觉得这简直就是现实版猫的报恩，只可惜这只小猫让他付出了太大的代价。  
阿智临睡前坐在沙发上玩手机，于是nino趁这个时候给他往后颈上涂晒伤用的凝胶。阿智也不躲，坐着的时候像个古董娃娃，把手垂在大腿上。但是过了一会儿阿智开始伸懒腰，有意无意地把他的手往下引。于是他把手从松垮的睡裤里面伸进去，捏住了阿智小而且软的屁股。  
其实那时候nino是第一次，但是阿智什么也没说，或者说阿智不在乎，圆脸的阿智趴下来，在nino双腿之间跪着蜷缩成一团，吮吸性器。  
阿智剃得短短的后脑勺看起来像猫咪的小圆脑袋，nino伸手摸上去，不受控制地晃动腰臀，被阿智吸得弓起后背。他射出来的时候有种灵魂出窍的感觉，却听见阿智发出一阵下流的吞咽声，然后阿智又用手轻轻摸了一把他刚刚高潮过，被吸得湿漉漉的性器，nino浑身发抖，嘶嘶地吸气，瘫倒在那张宽大的布艺沙发上，肌肉因为紧绷而酸软。  
阿智去清理了一下，回来的时候毫不客气地占领了nino卧室的床，翻身睡过去。nino被他搞得迷迷糊糊，不知道什么时候就在沙发上睡着了，再一次醒过来已经是第二天凌晨4点，而阿智又不知道跑到哪里去了，床上的被子被重新铺好，像是没有人睡过一样。可惜枕头上留下的一小块芦荟和茶树油的凝胶像是猫咪下巴上留下的气味一样，蹭在上面。  
他那时候是没想过自己和阿智会变成这样的，阿智是个很难懂的小东西，有的时候很天真，但是nino多数时候虽然搂着小猫一样的阿智在怀里，却不知道那颗小脑袋里面装了什么。有的时候即便是他狠狠地拍打阿智的屁股，后者也默不作声，然后钻进他怀里;但是有的时候他只是轻轻碰了阿智的肩膀，那个小小的杀手就会攥着片鱼刀把他一把扔到墙上，切了鱼的刀刃抵在他喉咙上。阿智凶巴巴地盯着他看一会儿才会转过头，重新洗洗手，继续切鱼。  
他不清楚阿智在想什么，只知道自己已经离不开他了。小雅来过几次，对他和阿智交易来的关系不置可否，但也没表现出太大的反对意味来，他只透露说父亲对nino和黑道来往的事情不满。  
nino没说话，正好阿智回来，看见小雅打了招呼，又穿上围裙开始切蔬菜。小雅提醒nino要他低调些，不要惹父亲生气，nino反驳的话到了嘴边，看了一眼阿智，于是什么都没说。  
但是事实证明，小雅的通风报信堪比及时雨。父亲上门的时候，阿智正好失踪了，避免了他被捉奸在床的尴尬。nino本来以为他又跑到哪里海钓，不过事后他想，大概是那天阿智听见小雅说的那一番话，自己躲起来了。父亲并没表现出什么情绪来，只说他不会管nino的私事，但是如果nino因为养的情人和黑道不清不楚的话，他会出手。  
那天之后阿智失踪了。  
野猫真是冷淡又绝情的可爱生物。而nino一心一意地想给他戴上项圈，塞进笼子里面剪指甲。  
nino给小雅打了电话，小雅支支吾吾地不愿意说，最后还是告诉他阿智被调职，已经离开东京了。  
他开车去了阿智被调职的地点。阴沉沉地用了小雅的名头，然后戴上了访客的胸卡，混进办公区，那时候已经到了换班的时候，但是警官的办公室还是有人在加班。  
阿智靠走廊的墙站着，依旧呆呆的，头发长了不少，显得软软的，身边站着个子不高的后辈，小奶狗似的缠着他撒娇，让他下班之后去喝酒。阿智没有答应下来，拒绝的声音黏糊糊，让人不知道是真是假，于是那个小孩似的巡警继续跟着他。  
一直到外面。  
nino没出去，但是在里面也能看得一清二楚。  
阿智靠近一辆黑色的美国车，那辆车停在外面还算是挺显眼的，然后他那个小孩有点失落地回来了，换了另外一个方向去和他的同龄人汇合。  
然后nino看见车上下来的高个子男人，手臂健壮，因为个子太高肩膀以上都被门口那棵树垂下来的树冠遮住了。  
但是nino看见他攥着阿智的脖子，粗暴地拉扯了一下，但是智连反抗的意思都没有，被捏着下巴之后，软绵绵地抱住了粗暴对待他的人，nino盯着他们看，然后阿智被捏着后颈，那个男人像是拎着一只猫一样，把他扔到车里，然后开车扬长而去。  
nino心怦怦跳得很快，飞快地扔下访客证件，去开自己的车。  
我的，他这么想着，明明是我的。  
怎么会有人那样对他。

他查到了阿智的地址。  
阿智看着他，一点都没有惊讶的意味，把他让进小小的出租屋，然后给他倒了半杯冷的乌龙茶。  
阿智的嘴角是肿着的，圆鼓鼓的下巴上透出一点点紫色。他没有废话，甚至懒得坐下来寒暄，  
“你说过你什么都愿意做对吧？”他盯着阿智的眼睛，然后用拇指摸了摸肿胀的嘴唇，颜色鲜艳的两片，像没张开的花朵，“辞职。”阿智迟疑了一下，于是nino轻轻揪住他的衣服，“你很久没回去看你姐姐了吧。”


	7. 宫大番外（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线终于回来了，这回其实也只有一点点擦边球。

他捏着阿智的软肋，于是很轻易地把他的小野猫从那个来路不明的男人手里抢回去了。  
阿智在他面前露出身上的伤痕，圆圆小小的臀部上的指印和腹部发黑的淤痕，好像之前一直被当成沙包，可怜兮兮，即便如此阿智依旧拒绝搬来和他住。而nino至少有一段时间是担心他的。直到他看见那个个子小小的年轻警员。阿智放松上半身的样子让人想动手摸摸看，那个小孩伸出手圈住他的腰，小心翼翼地摸索。  
“知念也长成大孩子了呀。”阿智这么说的时候，nino嘭地一声踢开门，站在那里，什么都没说，然后让出了一个位置，让那个叫知念的孩子滚出去。  
那个孩子脸上一片茫然，然后一脸坚定地看了一眼阿智，露出一副过分可爱的恶心模样，  
“那么我过几天再来看前辈。”  
nino狠狠地摔上门，然后过去捏住了阿智的脸，  
“年轻真好啊。”他说，“年纪越小越可爱吧？单纯又干净。”  
“没人比nino更可爱，”阿智无视nino的愤怒和嫉恨，伸出手去摸他的脖子，“像三个月大的小柴犬一样。”  
阿智很瘦，但是皮肉柔软，缠上来的时候简直柔若无骨，然后nino把他扔到地板上，狠狠地一掼，而阿智并不反抗他的暴力，从地上抬起脸来，鼻子流着血。nino撕下来一截厨房纸巾按在他脸上，然后在厨房的大理石地板上踢了他一脚。阿智缩成一团，没有站起来。于是nino蹲下去，动手去掀阿智的衣服。  
阿智乖乖地脱掉自己的衣服，张开腿，大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷。于是他把阿智按在地板上，然后用了冰箱里面的生奶油。  
“别…别用那个，会疼。”  
但是他无视了阿智，奶油很滑，他甚至没花时间扩张就插了进去，阿智痛得浑身发抖，肠腔不停地抽搐。nino也被弄的有点疼，然后狠狠地掌掴阿智的脸，  
“老实点。”  
阿智开始叫，声音颤巍巍的，血重新从鼻子里面流出来，暗红色的血弄得他满脸都是，nino有点丧失兴致，厨房的大理石硌得他难受，阿智声音黏糊糊地叫疼，奶油被他在挣扎的时候打翻了，弄了一地，和阿智流出来的血混在一起，搞得像是玫瑰味的泡芙馅。然后阿智毫无征兆地射出来，像是被弄坏了一样。nino把他翻过来，重新进入他，他们身体连接的地方发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。  
然后他再一次把阿智的脸按在地上那滩舔呼呼的油腻里面，轻轻舔了舔自己的嘴角射出来。  
“弄干净。”  
他闭上眼睛，颤颤巍巍地站起来，差点被那团奶油滑倒。阿智在呜呜地叫，不知道是不是哭了。但是精液和融化了的奶油顺着臀缝流下来。  
他又一次扯下来一块纸巾，细细地擦手，然后是自己黏腻的下体。用过的纸巾被捏成皱巴巴的一团，然后扔在阿智身上。  
nino大概知道怎么好好和阿智相处了。阿智很容易无聊，他需要另外一半把全部的精力和欲望放在他身上，一旦无聊他就会立刻逃跑。  
“我不会让你无聊的。”他这么说的时候阿智正躺在地毯上，半梦半醒。阿智已经有几个月没走出房间了，他们不停地作爱，他用一条项圈把阿智拴在床上。如果阿智想的话随时都可以离开，但是他总是睡着，偶尔爬起来喝水，洗漱之后又会继续睡。  
他早晚会逃跑的。nino这么想着，然后把一盘切得歪歪扭扭的草莓放在阿智脸前面。  
小雅找上门的时候阿智也在睡觉，躺在沙发后面，举着手，微微握拳，很可爱的样子，nino走过去踢了他一下，他才慢半拍地醒过来。那时候阿智还是很体面地穿了衣服，指甲里面不新鲜的水果味道也都洗掉了。  
“别开玩笑了！”小雅的声音很大，几乎被他吓到了，一点点警察该有的样子都维持不住了，像只受惊的食草动物，随时都会逃跑。  
但是nino在他哥哥的饮料里面下了药，他懒得解释，而小雅没有他看上去的那么蠢，现在大概已经猜到他想干什么了。可是小雅还是像个人民公仆应该有的样子，蹲下去，轻轻摸了摸阿智脸上的伤痕，  
“大野君，你还好吗？”  
阿智抬起眼睛看他，然后对着他伸出了手，不知道用口型说了什么。  
“小和，你在打他吗？”小雅转过头去看nino的时候，后者阴沉着脸，把他哥哥轻松地按在地上。他们身下是厚重的毛绒地毯，还有一个瘦得厉害的阿智。  
他想药效大概是差不多了，小雅想爬起来，但是用不上力气。试了好几次之后终于放弃了，  
“小和，你要干什么？不要…我头好晕，别乱动。”  
“你们谁是警队的前辈啊？”  
nino这时候抓着阿智的肩膀，把他按到小雅身上，“小雅这个类型你喜欢吗？”  
阿智竟然有点抗拒，nino打了他一巴掌之后事情就变得顺利多了。阿智低下头来舔小雅双腿间的性器，小雅轻声地拒绝，抬起手软软地拒绝。阿智又是一副慌张可爱的模样，而nino终于发现了阿智对小雅说了什么，只有口型。  
他想小雅一定发现了。  
可怕。  
我好害怕。  
这个小骗子。  
小雅抬起手来轻轻托住阿智的身体，他轻轻捏住阿智的腿，那里有一条细细的血痕，已经结了痂。阿智骑在小雅精壮的腰身上，屁股紧绷抽搐，而nino在后面抱着他弓着的肩膀。  
小雅皱着眉，微微张开嘴唇，而nino隔着阿智的身体，伸手去摸小雅的水润嘴唇。  
“我哥哥很纯情，但是我不会让你骗到他。”nino茶色的眼睛微微发亮，然后轻轻地咬了阿智的耳朵。  
阿智又哭又叫，被弄得很疼，用尖尖的虎牙咬了nino的手指，小雅软软地躺在那里，断断续续地晃着腰，因为药物出了很多汗，侧着头喘息，还不忘抓紧阿智的手。  
而智被弄得乱叫，nino握着他的腰，对着柔软的侧腹按下去，他就会不停地叫。  
nino轻轻地捏了他的屁股，然后让他用嘴把小雅吸出来。卧室的空气里面有长时间没通风的霉味，还有新鲜的性爱味道。然后nino去拉开窗户，回来的时候阿智抱着睡着的小雅，玩他的头发。这件事之后小雅很生气，却拒绝以受害者身份自居。  
他知道小雅开始背着他和阿智见面，在聚会的时候悄悄叫上阿智，在温水泳池旁边说话。小雅这种过分传统善良的东西大概是不能放任阿智不管。一个现成的受害者，性命堪忧，主动求救。下半身柔软敏感，随便摸摸他的膝盖就会兴奋起来。但是小雅不会抢走阿智，一方面是因为父亲，另外一方面是他无法背叛自己。  
又一个加害者。  
nino把阿智放出门去，给他找个一个几乎不需要和任何人接触的职位——直到nino开始和樱井合作。  
樱井和之前那些拯救者完全不一样。很少有人会把阿智弄哭，哭得声音都黏糊糊的，然后躲在角落里面不出来。道貌岸然的政客大概被压抑了太久，热衷于把阿智从各种各样的地方救出来，然后像是第一次摸到小动物的幼儿一样用手捏住毛绒绒的小兔子不松手。阿智身上的伤总是变得更严重，而樱井会因为负罪感不停地给他花钱，然后让阿智哭得更厉害。Nino不知道樱井到底对阿智做了什么，似乎也不是什么过分暴力的事情，但是阿智只是哭，精神崩溃之后呆滞地坐着，惨兮兮地笑一笑就累得倒头大睡。  
对于nino来说，这样反而比较方便，不用他花精力盯着阿智到底跑到什么地方去，只要每天把他从托管的地方捡走就可以了。  
住在大房子里面的樱井老师不知道是不是又在和阿智玩躲猫猫。  
Nino给润打了电话，然后叫他带着企划案出来吃饭。


	8. END章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 润智结局，主要人物死亡

润在樱井演讲的大学教室外面找到了智。他坐在礼堂外面准备的椅子上，手里拿着一瓶麦茶。  
他压低鸭舌帽的帽檐走过去，智头发散着，穿得像学校里的学生一样，针织衫和运动裤，还有休闲的鞋子，却没有背包，智抬起来看他，愣了一会儿之后才对着他笑起来，露出几颗小小的牙齿。  
“润君戴这样的帽子我都没认出来。”  
“去走走？”  
“可是…我在工作呢。”  
会场里面气氛热烈起来，主持人说可以进入提问环节了。樱井在圈内低调，却因为英俊的长相和显赫家世受到年轻学生的追捧，幕僚在公开场合总是办出一副学者模样，引用新鲜的美国研究，讲经济学和社会问题，但是那些年轻的学生大概没办法把他和那种会接受性贿赂的变态政客联系到一起。  
润不动声色地撩了一下智垂在额头前面的前发，那几簇软软的栗色头发下面是一块小小的青色，像是意外，更像是被人揪住头发往实木的桌角上砸。而智现在还没死掉真是个奇迹。  
“里面还有别的安保吧？要不然你不会在这里发呆。”  
润知道自己说中了，而智伸出手来，总是这样，用手轻轻攥住他伸出来的几根手指，那样轻轻抓不满的样子非常勾人。  
智很容易就被他带走了，跟在他身后，他们两个看起来不太像学生，但是这时候礼堂外面没什么人，显眼但是并不惹人注意。  
他走得很急，智跟在他身后，在一家卖冰沙的店前面停下来打量了一下，但是他没时间了，抓住智的手腕直接拉着他往前走。  
“我们要去哪里？”  
智问了这么一句，但是润什么都没说，拉开那辆车的车门，把他推进去。智回头去看见那辆车后座上都堆满了纸箱，里面有没打包的杂物。  
润花了不少时间调查，二宫自从和那些黑道切断关系之后，他的手就没办法像之前那样伸得那么长了。而相叶也是一样，他的权力范围和人脉关系也仅限于东京。所以他只要带智跑远一点就好。  
智有点兴奋，转身去看后面的纸箱里面装着的东西，里面装了棉质的室内鞋和睡衣，还有没拆掉包装的洗漱用品。润买了不少必备的日用品，还有各种备用的充电器和资料，防水的袋子和现金。  
“你不害怕吗？”他开着车的时候忽然这么问，“我在诱拐你啊。”  
但是智小心地把自己的脸贴在车窗上往外看，又拆开润新买的那件浅色棉质浴衣，“我们终于可以住在一起了。”  
润笑起来，然后把放在档位上的手按上了阿智的手。  
他的私奔计划比自己想象得要简单一些，一旦下决心抛下在东京准备的一切，一切都变得简单起来了。他心血来潮，带着智一路狂奔，像是美国的公路片一样，开着车，只在公路休息站稍微休息片刻就继续启程，这个时候二宫是没时间来叫雅纪找警察拦住他们的。他们最后在名古屋的休息站停下来，找了一家旅店，把大件行李全部寄送，只带了三个随身的箱子。  
智在他们等着上船去岛上的时候终于买到了果子露，算是冰沙的替代品。  
“我会养你的。”智吸着果子露的时候这么说着，把脸靠在他肩膀上，“我会抓鱼回来的。”  
润伸手去抓智的头发，然后默默地笑起来，他这么说得就像只小猫一样，好像只要靠抓鱼就能养活他们两个一样。阿智之前的一切都被二宫捏在手里，唯一余裕的只有平时的零用钱 还有那套他住的小公寓。阿智说那套公寓其实是他姐姐流下来的，他没舍得卖掉，于是一直住在那里，那是二宫唯一没有从他手里夺走的东西。  
不过抛开这个不说，他们到了岛上安顿下来不久，阿智就找了一份捕鱼的工作，他之前似乎做过类似的工作，润看着他拎着做晚餐的鳕鱼回来，就把桌子上做了一半的设计图收起来，他需要经常坐船然后换轨道交通去名古屋的办公室去和客户交涉，半年之后他就接到了一个机场内部设计的工作，不得不长时间住在名古屋。  
阿智不太愿意被一个人留在岛上，  
“只要一个小时你就能见到我了，我每周都会回去的。”  
话虽然这么说，润心里也隐隐有点不安，刚开始逃亡或者是私奔的恐惧已经几乎消失了，他和阿智像是退休的情侣一样，长时间地做不需要动太多脑筋的工作，每天吃太多阿智从渔船上带回来的不能作商品卖出去的鱼。晚上相拥入睡，阿智因为一直在渔船上工作，身上的肌肉变得很结实，皮肤光滑，在他胸前窝成小小一团。有的时候他会缠着智作爱，在卧室里面拉上窗帘，白日宣淫，智很温柔，一如既往地柔软敏感。他喜欢让智面对着他坐在腿上，那个位置方便他低头咬智硬硬的，小浆果似的乳头。智的双腿在他腰后纠缠，紧紧地绞着，抱着他的上半身像是无尾熊一样，只不过他会发出黏糊糊的呻吟，被揉捏顶撞带敏感点之后就会把润搂得更死。  
阿智虽然不大说话，总是缩成小小的一团钓鱼，或者在厨房里面学做各种点心，那并不能掩盖阿智软软的脸颊，还有露在袖口外面，勾人的手指。总有更年轻漂亮男孩像是被鱼腥味吸引来的小猫，缠着他说话。  
他有几次坐船回来的时候看见阿智靠在门口的窗户前面，用手托着下巴，和那个骑着自行车的小警察说话。润过来打了招呼，那个小警察毫不避讳地说，阿智是他在学校的前辈，因为憧憬前辈，才进了警校，然后放弃了东京的工作，跑到这种地方来做了副署长。  
那孩子的声音软软的，尾音带着点属于大人的沙哑。而润觉得他很可疑，总是找借口忽然冲进房间里面，看阿智是不是和那年轻男孩在一起，不过说起来那个孩子只是看起来很年轻而已，毕竟能做到副署长的位置至少需要几年的时间。  
“知念真的很可爱，不过现在已经是完全意义上的大人了。”  
他看着智用手指拨弄着年轻男孩后颈的头发，然后故意在厨房弄出很大声的响动，算是表示抗议，智总是这样，别人随便缠着他说几句好听的话，他就没办法拒绝，然后被拉着去喝酒，醉醺醺地站在桌子上跳舞，没办法脱身。他在那天晚上狠狠地抱了智，智看出他在吃醋，软软地笑起来，用脚趾悄悄地划过他的小腿，  
“你会惩罚我吗？”  
润心头一紧，几乎下意识地松开手，转而去摸了摸年长情人的头发。  
“我不会，”他说，“我不会伤害你。”  
智闭着眼睛，没有回应，大概是因为太累，睡着了。

 

他没想到他有一天会等到雅纪。  
在那么热的天还穿着黑衣服，止汗露的味道盖过了一切，咸味的海水和旅途劳顿的油腻全部都被人造芳香剂的味道掩盖过去。小雅看上去几乎要昏倒，不停地用手帕擦着汗，面色苍白。  
“我有话要说。”  
小雅的声音颤抖，而润挡在阿智前面，一脸戒备。  
“我弟弟自杀了。”  
小雅说到这里的时候声音颤抖起来，但是立刻又恢复了平静的语气，好像这样的对话已经进行了太多次，到这里的时候已经麻木了。他舔了舔嘴唇却说不出来话，而润给他倒了一杯冰茶。  
“阿智，你姐姐因为排异反应，也…”他端起杯子，没有喝，只是攥着冰冷的饮料，像是抓着什么东西才能给他继续说下去的勇气，“小和发了讣告，在北海道葬送她的之后，就…但是小和死在他自己的公寓里面。”  
他说到这里的时候忽然说不下去了，猛地站起来，“我要说得就这么多而已，阿智你至少去看看你姐姐。”  
润一瞬间竟然感觉怅然若失，唯一牵绊着智和二宫的人消失了，他想过很多种他和智的结局，他甚至想过自己会不明不白地出什么事故就死掉，然后二宫顺理成章地把智带走。但是这种方式地结束他从来没有想过。  
二宫这样变态的结束方式像是一种古怪的延续，用幸存者理论逼迫着阿智永远记住他。  
他回头去看阿智，他年长的恋人只是坐着，目光呆滞。小雅站着沉默了一会儿，微微欠身，飞快地走出去。  
于是润把手轻轻放在阿智肩膀上，可是阿智忽然站起来，跑出门。他赶快跟上去，却只看见智追上了小雅，然后抱着他，大概是哭起来了。  
于是他没有去打扰。  
智跟着小雅离开了，他在船上毫无留恋的样子像是润带他离开东京的样子。  
他以为阿智不会再回来了。  
他等了一周，没有任何回音，小雅没有联系他，阿智也没打来电话，而他开始清理房间，他把阿智的东西一点一点地整理出来，竟然只有一个箱子的衣物，剩下的钓具和画具装进盒子里面就是全部了。他把自己的随身用品搬到了工作室，那间临海的小房子虽然缴着租金，却很少有人住在里面。他收拾了桌子上的东西，在厨房切了一条竹筴鱼，把鱼身片成三份。他不太会处理鱼生，之前都是智来做这种东西，他会把吃剩下的鱼放在小碟子里面，然后喂经常躺在门口睡觉的猫，那只小猫几乎每天都来，他打算从这里搬走的时候也带上那只猫。  
但是不知道是不是因为鱼肉，或者是在烤架上吱吱作响的章鱼腿。他在往章鱼上倒味增的时候门被大力地敲响了。像是哪个新来的快递员，过于热血，而润预定了一些搬家用的盒子。  
但是他打开门的时候却没见到穿着制服的快递员。  
阿智依旧穿着不知道哪里来的黑衣服，扑进他怀里。阿智不知道跑去了哪里，瘦了很多，皮肤也变得苍白，带着点古怪的病态，他知道烤架上还烤着东西，于是直接把智带进去，关掉了火。  
智在发抖，嘴唇软软的。  
而润心里发颤，他轻轻摸了摸阿智的后颈，然后智把脸从他肩膀上抬起来。  
“我有东西要给你看。”  
他没有提姐姐的事情，也丝毫没有要说起二宫自杀的意思，他对着润拽住了自己上衣的下摆，脱掉了整件上衣，转过身。  
润看到那块被洗掉文身的的皮肤红肿得厉害，还有淡淡的模糊的墨水痕迹。阿智猫着背，骨骼凸出的样子显得愈发像只丛林里跑出来的动物。  
然后智飞快地脱掉自己宽松的裤子，给他看大腿上崭新的文身。  
一样的黑色墨水，只不过这次写得是润的名字。  
阿智蹭上来，像讨好主人的小猫，轻轻抓着他的手，按在那个新鲜文身略粗糙的表面上。  
“你什么都可以对我做哦。”  
他感觉到智软软的呼吸，案板上还放着切成三片的鱼，阿智趴在他身上，他不知道自己什么时候会被一脚踢开，不得不乖乖赴死。但是他现在已经不那么在乎了，他拨开智柔软的头发，亲吻智的额头，然后是上翘的眼尾。  
“你想要我对你做什么呢？”


End file.
